UN-NAMED
by Angelbetu
Summary: A small OS on DUO! Please don't expect much just a random thought...Penalty for being late ;) Hope u all will like it!
**A penalty os from my side for being so late nd absent from here for so long...**

 **Meri choti si punishment kabool kijiye FF wasiyon...**

 **Squirrel, Doll didi, Dada, bhaiya aap log kahan hn jaldi wapas aa jaiye...miss u all a lot...**

 **Madhu: here is my punishment ab to khush ho naa...;)**

 **Coming to story:**

 **Os based on the last Saturday episode in which Abhi was wounded a bit on his head...just an agdam bagdam try...jhel lena plz...**

 **Bbye chalte hn fir milenge...:)**

 **UN-NAMED**

 _A person softly caressing his fingers in small smile on a not so expensive thing but somehow precious for him..._

 _ **Maine kaha na chale jao yahn se...nahi accha lgta muje tumara aana mere paas just leave me alone!**_

 _ **Daya aa... aaj tum ghr nahi aaye beaureu me bohot kaam h kya...  
**_

 _Person shake his head to nd fro nd a small chuckle escaped from his mouth..._

 _ **Agar ye CID me raha to mai CID chod dunga...**_

 _ **Hey Daya resign krega...**_

 _Person with a wink seeing the photoframe Kabi nhi...bilkul nhi not at all..._

 _ **Tumko kha tha na mere peeche mt aana kyu aaye fir...haain**_

 _ **Abhijeet ye meri ladai h or mai akela hi jaunga...  
**_

 _ **YE TERA MERA BEECH ME KBSE AA GYA...**_

 _(Annoyingly) Maari na palti boss ne...bhai hum kren to gunah or aap kren to saza or wo bi hume kuch jada hi nainsafi h ye bacche k sath boss...huh_

 _ **Kyu dushmano ki trh soonghte soonghte aa jate ho mere paas maine kaha na niklo yahn se just go away...**_

 _ **Dost nahi bhai hun mai tumara...**_

 _ **(Teary) JANTA HUN...**_

 _Rubbing his tears kitni jaldi apna bna lia na boss...dushman se itni jaldi bhai bna lia muje to pta bi nahi chla...Thnku Abhi thnku for everything..._

 _ **Tu niklta h yahan se ya dhakke maar k nikalu mai main kaha na mai theek hun baat dimag me nahi ati sahab k...**_

 _Huh aaya bada superman ka rishtedaar huh muje nikal dia maine kya glt kaha tha bhala...cutely mai bi ab nahi jaunga jb dard hoga na jakhm me tb pata chlega...tensed tone kahi infection na ho jaye...determined kl jakr sir se complain krunga tab pata chlega huh...nd he lie down grumbling loudly..._

 _ **Here in other corner of the same house...**_

 _A person continuously changing his sides and finally sat up Uff kya musibat h jara si chot h itni itching kyu ho rahi h or dard bi ho raha h pata nahi...nd (he rubbed his wound a bit) aah...Daya..._

 _But when he realised what he says he make a grumpy face kyu bulaun mai us bewakoof ko jara sa dant kya dia chala gya huh...he says like an angry bird...A SCENE FLASHED IN HIS MIND..._

 _ **Abhi harshly pushing Daya outside his home...chale jao yahn se kitni baar kaha h mt aaya kro roz roz mera sr khane k lie pr nahi are nahi yaad aata kuch yaar kya krun Mr jaun mai bi maa ki trh...**_

 _ **Daya: sir plz aap shant ho jaiye**_

 _ **Abhi: just shut up nd leave my house jao yahan se...**_

 _ **Abhi: dek jaada bada bn ne ki jrurt nahi h kaha na mai theek hun or koi baccha hun kya mai jö apne aap ko dek nahi skta...jabardasti mt kr mere sath...**_

 _ **Daya angrily kya jabardasti haan chot lagi h tumhe wahan bi bandage nahi kraya tumne agr infection ho gya to...**_

 _ **Abhi really irritated with him to tujse nahi kahunga smjha tuje preshan hone ki jrurt nai h...**_

 _ **Daya in rash deko Abhi ab bohot jada ho raha h tumara kya problem kya h tumari agr medication le loge to kya bigad jaiga tumara meri itni baat nahi sun skte...**_

 _ **Abhi: Tu niklta h yahan se ya dhakke maar k nikalu mai main kaha na mai theek hun baat dimag me nahi ati sahab k...**_

 _ **Daya kept looking at him for few seconds nd then leave the room stamping his foots harshly on bichare tiles...;)**_

 _Abhi's pov: kuch jada hi react kr gya mai bichara meri itni chinta bi to krta h choti choti chot se bi ghabra jata h..sadly glti meri hi h..._

 _Again rubbing harshly his wound followed by low aah jata hun mana kr..._

 _But suddenly his room door open nd a grumpy big kid entered inside with a white box wet towel nd angry face..._

 _Abhi smiled secretly seeing his frnd in complete angry mood looking like a ziddi bhaloo..._

 _Soon he heard a strict voice chup chap leto teasing tone agr chaho to khade hokr bi dressing kra skte ho letne me shan to nahi kum ho rahi hogi na superman ki..._

 _Abhi lie down quietly making a face..._

 _While started checking his wound which was now messed by continuous rubbing of Abhi..._

 _Daya: kya Abhi chote se ghav ka naksha bigad dia kitna red ho raha h deko abi..._

 _Abhi choosed to keep silent_

 _Daya softly clean his wound press wet towel done by ice on his head effected part apply antiseptic nd slowly started pressing his head..._

 _While Abhi felt really relaxed and his itching was also lowered..._

 _Daya asked firmly Medicine khayi..._

 _Abhi buried his face in pillow..._

 _Daya smiled on childish behaviour of his tough friend...but maintained his angry expressions...he got up nd come out of the room..._

 _After his exit Abhi peep from his hiding place nd again lie down as previous with close eyes nd naughty smile...as he was feeling really pampered..._

 _Daya back in five minutes with medicine water nd food...he place the medicines aside nd then slowly uncovered the lid of the food..._

 _Abhi was really delighted seeing butter parathe nd Bhindi ki sabzi as his dinner..._

 _He hurriedly try to grab his plate but Daya stopped him with boss pehle khane k pehle ki dawai..._

 _Abhi: kya Daya dawai to dawai h na chahe pehle khao yaa baad me dek muje tez bhook lagi h chup chap khana khane de..._

 _Daya sweetly accha ok mai khilata hun tumhe..._

 _Abhi was shocked but happy so he nodded head in yes..._

 _Daya make a bite nd take it to Abhi mouth but eat it quickly before Abhi can make it his bite..._

 _Abhi really threw an angry glance toward his small bro who was applying all the tricks used by Abhi on him...while Daya hide his smile with difficulty..._

 _While Daya again make a bite but before performing the previous action Abhi swallow all the medicine snatched his plate nd started eating or stuffing in his mouth...with ab nahi khane dunga tujhe..._

 _Daya make a sad face Abhi seeing him make a small bite nd forward it to Daya who take that in big smile...thanku boss..._

 _Abhi caringly jaa apna khana bi le aa or chahe tu kuch bi kre parathe bohot ache bnata h...in flow chahe aata goothne me sara kitchen...but he realised_ _ **KITCHEN**_

 _Daya: boss mai jara aata hun nd he escaped quickly from there...while Abhi like cm out from his room nd made his way toward his deary kitchen which is looking not less than a GODAM(Warehouse)..._

 _Abhi in extreme rash started his scolding pagal kahi ka bada aya khayal rkne wala ek kaam krega Dus kaam mere lie badayega bewakoof...kisne kaha tha tuje khana bnane ko order kr deta ya mai bana deta pr nahi sahab apne experiment krenge sun ni ek nahi meri...ab ye saaf safai kon krega...little loudly sunayi de raha h ya nahi sahab ko..._

 _Daya barely nodded while looking his favourite animated movie...nd says Abhi ye deko ye bug bichara ye bi to experiment krta h na kitni mehnat krta h pr wo fail hi hote hn kisine kuch kaha kya use nahi na...cutely phir maine to tumare lie hi Khana bnaya na...he stopped with a hard slap on his head...oouch jaalim boss..._

 _Abhi: Daya tu uth raha h ya nahi..._

 _Daya almost running haan haan ja raha hun tumare pyare kitchen ko sajane...(making Abhi sat down on sofa)...tum aram kro boss...Mai hun na mai SAB kr lunga..._

 _Abhi smiled on his bro who was busy in doing his SAB with complete mess..._

 _Abhi just shake his head in big smile na think what to_ _ **name**_ _dis relationship...or let it_ _ **UN-NAMED...**_

 **Please read nd review :)**


End file.
